Fortune of the Wheel of Fate
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: Many possibilities all ways happens in Blazblue, So what if Tsubaki had survived in Hakumen's time line and Jin never went to the past? But the things that Jin said that day, will he be able to mend Tsubaki's broken Heart? Or is it too late for their relationship? rated T for minor course language and suggestive themes.


Fortune of the Wheel of Fate Chapter 1: What Happened that Day?

Paring: Jin X Tsubaki (Of course)

Setting: Hakumen's time line

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

'Knocking'

Jin heard someone knocking on his door, he glanced up from the notes he was reading.

"Enter" Jin invited coldly, but his cold voice softened when he saw who walked into his office, she was a beautiful lady with long crimson shiny hair.

"Tsubaki!?" she gave him a blank expression.

"Major Kisaragi, these documents are for you sir" Tsubaki walked up to his desk, Jin reached his hand to grab them off her, instead she chucked them onto his desk, she turned around almost admittedly and without another word she started to head for the entrance she came from.

Even if Jin asked her to stay just a little longer, she would just ignore him. She left slamming the door behind her, Jin sank into his chair and signed loud.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Jin couldn't help but let out another sign as he continued to sulk.

Whist Jin was in his office sulking, Tsubaki marched herself down the hallway, not paying attention to anyone nor anything.

("How dare him! Calling me, ME by my first name! We're not friends anymore") Tsubaki thought fearsomely to herself as her mind started to replay the advents of that day.

* * *

**December 31/12/2199 AD 3:31pm**

"Hay Lieutenant Yayoi! Are you all right?" Tsubaki's eyes flew open and she admittedly looked around furiously, 'He' was nowhere in sight. "Where's Major Kisaragi?" she asked sounding worried, the man standing before her grinned.

"He's gone to the lower levels, I think he was going to verse the 'Grim Ripper' in a duel to the death, Best to stay here isn't it" Hazama adjusted his beloved fedora, as he watched Tsubaki get to her feet, she started to head towards the elevator.

"Don't tell me that you are actually going down there?"

"I'm not giving up on him...he needs my support" Tsubaki grumbled, Hazama then teleported in front of her making her shocked. "Wha?!"

"He doesn't need you, he never needed you!" Hazama said making Tsubaki tearing up slightly. "S-shut Up!" She demanded wiping away the tears so it was easier for her to see.

"Awww are you really in love with him that MUCH!? Jezze no wonder your willing to die for just for him" Hazama mocked. Tsubaki's face tinted red, blending in with her hair. He then grabbed her wrist pulling her slightly closer to him.

"I'm so sorry but I need you for..something" Tsubaki's eyes grew wider when she saw fangs growing out from Hazama's tightly sealed lips. She was about to let off a scream when she heard a familiar friendly voice coming from behind her, it was a beskin with a huge fluffy squirrel like tail coming from behind her.

"Makoto?!" Tsubaki chirped as she managed to escape Hazama's grasp, she ran up to her fluffy companion giving her a big hug, Hazama gave off a snarl towards the beskin.

"Tsubaki! are you ok? Where's Noel? Tsubaki looked puzzled at the last part of Makoto's question. "Who's Noel?" Tsubaki asked still feeling little bit confused.

"What?! Noel! com'on you know her, we went to academy to the academy together, remember?" Makoto persisted, Tsubaki tried her hardest to remember, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry as embarrassing as this is, I still can't remember her, what does she look like?" "What the- What the hell is going on here? Where's NOEL?!" Makoto started to sound very panicked by the current circumstances, Tsubaki tried to keep Makoto clam, Hazama lifted his fedora up slightly.

"Did you just say Noel...Noel Vermillion?" Hazama asked as Makoto turned and glared at him. "How are you the only one who seems to remember her?" Makoto demanded an answer from him.

"Hay Tsubaki weren't you trying to help Jin out? I think it's high time you get yourself down to the cauldron to help him" Hazama told Tsubaki.

Tsubaki quickly switched her focus back towards her first goal. "I'm sorry Makoto but I do have to go and find Jin, would you like to come with me? I'll feel much safer knowing your with me" Tsubaki asked Makoto, she signed.

"I'm right behind you girl! But first there's something I want to ask Captain Hazama, you go on ahead, I'll be right there!" Makoto gave Tsubaki the thumbs up as she left towards the elevator.

* * *

Once Tsubaki had reached the lowest she found both Jin and the infamous 'Grim Ripper' battling out against each other, though Jin seemed to be having...Fun? Tsubaki thought to herself.

"WWAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this fun? BROTHER!" Both men kept clashing swords against each other, the only thing you could hear thought out the room was the sound of metal clanging against each other and the sounds of Jin's manic laughs.

Even though Tsubaki knew that Jin was strong, the Grim Ripper seemed to be 'mopping' the floor with Jin. You could hear that Jin was about to let off another burst of laughter, when Ragna suddenly quickly ran behind Jin and wacked his right hand against the back of Jin's neck making a huge crack noise as Jin fell to the ground and lost consciousness

"JIN!" Tsubaki ran up and placed herself in between Ragna from getting to Jin's unconsciousness body, Ragna glared.

"Get out of my way!" Ragna demanded not giving dam about who he was speaking to.

"NO!' Tsubaki protested, she quickly turned around and knelt to the ground hugging Jin's body in fear.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Ragna roared "Otherwise I'll kill you"

Tsubaki got up from hugging Jin, charging forward towards the Grim Ripper and with all her force she slammed her fist onto his cheat repeatedly, not that it did much, sadly having very soft and dainty hands it just felt like she was gently tapping Ragna's chest, Ragna could sense the fear in her.

"If you're that scared of me you should run away, if you do that, I'll spear your life if" Ragna tried to convince her, as he tried to walk forward.

"Get away from him!" Tsubaki cried out as her first kept 'tapping' against Ragna's chest, at that moment Tsubaki heard Jin's voice from behind her.

"Urgh Tsu...Tsuba...ki?"

Jin moaned as he tried to get up but found he didn't have the strength, Tsubaki ran over to Jin and hugged him.

"What?...Why are you still doing here?" Jin asked, this time in a lot more calmer and friendly manner this time, instead of their last encounter. Tsubaki slightly pulled away from him. Jin gently placed one of his hands onto Tsubaki's right cheek, making her cheeks flush red, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Jin please! I'm scared, can we please leave this place together?" Tsubaki begged as her tears begun to roll down her smooth cheeks. Ragna stood there feeling slightly awkward of the embrace that Jin and Tsubaki were sharing.

"Uuummm...Are you two...dating?" Ragna asked feeling a bit embarrassed, but before anyone could react they were interrupted from some sort of...earthquake?

* * *

"Wah- What was that?!" Tsubaki started shaking clinging onto Jin, Jin looked at Ragna who looked up to the cauldron.

"She's awakened...Shit!" Just as Ragna finished mumbling that sentence a girl with a long plated silver hair floated down in front of them. Tsubaki was started to really panic now. Tsubaki clung herself against Jin's right arm staring wide eye at the creepy girl who was starting to 'activate'.

"Activating...activating...activating...All systems normal...Murakumo, activate" The girls eyes slowly opened, an eerie red was the colour of them, she facial expression looked blank until her eyes laid upon the grim ripper, she looked insane when she gave Ragna a creepy grin.

"Ragna...oh Ragna!" The girl cheerfully repeated his name over and over again. Ragna clenched his fist so hard that surely that they had to begin to bleed.

"Nu...Dam you!" Ragna lowly growled, Nu just kept wearing that disgusting grin.

"It's been sooooo long since Nu saw you last, where have you been? Nu was feeling lonely without you Ragna" Nu declared with a creepy undertone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ragna yelled at Nu. "How dare you talk to me! With that voice, with...with that FACE!"

"What's wrong Ragna?...You're not happy to see Nu? But I have a new body and I can even talk now too" Nu exclaimed with pure bliss.

"Shut up I said, do you think that I could give a dam about you being able to talk?!" Ragna started fuming with rage.

"Awww what's wrong did you just come here to kill Nu again?" Nu asked with a sweet innocent tone.

"Not to 'kill' you, to destroy you!" Ragna calmly said, trying not to lose his temper. Nu gave him a twisted ugly smile.

"Oh, so you want it like last time? You know how you slashed me and pierce me all over, before I was even born too, Huh?" Ragna's eyes shot open, he clenched his teeth really hard then yelled back to Nu.

"Shut up!" Nu continued to press on, no matter how Ragna felt.

"You were smiling though, Ragna" Just then Ragna remembered the advent. Him stabbing her, piercing her flesh before she was even fully reborn, it felt good, so good slashing away, destroy what hasn't been born yet, then he remembered that ugly smile he wore on his face, he wished to forget that horrible image.

"I said shut up! Hearing you saying those...those things, makes me want to puke!" Ragna roared at Nu, getting in his battle stance.

"Huh? Yes, you and Nu are the same Ragna! you live to destroy, right? Nu, yourself, the world... you just want to smash it all it to smithereens!" Nu now wore a sweet gently smile. "Let's destroy it all, Ragna. Then the two of us can be together for ever...No one would blame you anymore..No more feelings of loneliness" Nu tried to convince Ragna. Ragna stood there motionless his lip trembled and his eyes shook.

Nu raised her arms towards Ragna. "Come here, Ragna" Ragna raised sword pointing it at Nu, "Awww you don't wanna talk? Hmmm maybe you'll open up after something more..Physical~?" Nu wondered out loud with a very seductive voice. she then called forth her Nox and transformed into her battle armour, Ragna charged forward to Nu.

"God damit, NU!" Ragna yelled out in rage as their fight began, meanwhile as Nu and Ragna engaged in battle, Tsubaki and Jin got into a little tiff.

* * *

"NO! Jin you can't" Tsubaki pleaded as she grabbed his sleeve, he wanted to help his brother but..Tsubaki..Tsubaki was getting in HIS way!

"GET OFF ME!" Jin screamed as he began to hit and slap Tsubaki away from him, not that he could really move after that, Tsubaki began to cry, tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

"Why is he so important to you? Please let me help you get out of here" Tsubaki sobbed and begged only for Jin to lose his patience.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I'VE NEVER NEEDED YOUR HELP, NOT ONCE! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jin screamed his head off at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki felt as if Jin ripped out her heart threw it onto the ground and smashed it right in front of her, she wept, feeling her heart aching, she couldn't believe what Jin just said to her.

"Never been..h-helpful?!" Tsubaki mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chin and continued crying, Jin felt a little horrible at himself and his choice of words to use for her, although Jin's main point of focus was on...

"BROTHER!?" Jin called out as he saw his brother's body being priced with a sword into his gut, along with the 'Nu' girl's body as well.

"FINALLY! I can have a hug now, like hell during that how fight we had I've been asking for one, you should of just gave me one while we were fighting" Nu said as she hugged Ragna.

"REALLY?! while we were FIGHTING!? Yea~h like that makes sense!" Ragna questioned her logic.

Then Ragna started to struggle out of her firm grip. "Get off ME!" Ragna demanded as he slowly lost his consciousness, Nu patted his head.

"Don't worry now Ragna, now we'll be together for ever, now let us go" Nu said to the unconsciousness Ragna as she walked him and herself off the edge of the cauldron.

"No! BROTHER!" Jin screamed as he gradually got up off the ground, only to be knocked back down, again.

"Tsubaki?!" Jin looked up to Tsubaki, she hung her head low, so Jin couldn't see her messed up facial expression.

"Sorry if I'm that useless to you but...My orders were from my superiors to bring you back to the NOL, whether by force or not!"

Tsubaki then knocked Jin unconsciousness, lifting his body off the ground, slightly, and then dragging him away from the scene that occurred here today.

End Chapter 1: What Happened that Day?

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to try something new, that hopefully no one has used before, In hopes that I at least draw in a small crowed, I'll try and update as soon as possible but it might take a while cause I'm currently working on my other fic, trying to expand the story and make it have more depth, BUT anyway please leave a comment/review, if you want you can give me some idea's for what events should occur between the two, I know that Tsubaki isn't THIS hot-headed but hell, I'm experimenting here! Ok I'll update as soon as possible, Happy New year everyone and until next time ladies and gentlemen ****:)**


End file.
